Ce sera toujours eux, envers et contre tous
by HPHGDMGLEESLSB
Summary: Jana Lopez est la cousine de Santana. Elle revient en France après être partie quand elle avait un an. Elle adore chanter. Elle est de retour avec quelques problèmes. Et rajoutez Sebastian Smythe à l'équation ... Première fanfiction ! J'ai seulement 12 ans, alors pardonnez mon incapacité à ne pas réusir à bien faire certaines choses. Bonne lecture ! :)
1. Prologue

******Ce sera toujours eux, envers et contre tous.**

**Salut ! Voilà le prologue de ma première fanfiction ! J'ai seulement 12 ans, donc je suis sûrement très nulle ! En tout cas, je sais que les premiers chapitres seront très très nuls. Ils sont très courts, et l'installation de l'histoire est un peu embêtante … Toute la fanfiction se passe en POV Jana. Si c'est un autre POV je le dirais avant. Alors, s'il vous plaît, accrochez-vous très fort jusqu'au chapitre 5, où l' histoire commence à être sous son vrai format. Je publierais le chapitr d'un seul coup, pour que vous voyez, le véritable format. Je mettrais les liens des tenues de Jana sur mon profil. :)Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la FOX et à RYAN MURPHY ! Mais vous le saviez déjà )**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Titre de l'histoire : Ce sera toujours eux, envers et contre tous.

Raiting : Sûrement du **T**.

Pairing : Jana (OC)/Sebastian S., Santana L./ Brittany Pierce. Et les New Directions !

Genre : Romance

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Prologue : _**

Je m'appelle Jana. Jana Lopez … Ne faîtes pas genre '' Et c'est qui ? '' Tout les habitants de Lima connaissent les Lopez … Malheureusement notre réputation n'est pas des meilleures … Après tout la moitié de notre famille est en prison … C'est sûrement pour ça que mes parents ont voulu déménager … Quand j'avais un an ils se sont dit que ce ne serait pas sain pour moi de grandir dans un environnement pareil . Donc mes parents et moi-même avons déménagé en France, dans la banlieue de Paris, qui est le pays d'origine de ma mère, et dit au revoir à toute notre famille . Heureusement on se voit encore à Noël . Chaque année on part 2 semaines à notre ville d'origine et on les passe en famille . J'essaie toujours de passer le plus de temps possible avec ma cousine préférée et une des personnes qui me sont le plus précieuses au monde, Santana Lopez !Sûrement parce qu'entre garces on se comprend . Vous voulez probablement savoir qui je suis . Comment se décrire … ? Comme vous le savez déjà je m'appelle Jana Lopez, j'ai 17 ans je vais donc commencer mon première ou ma Junior Year aux U.S.A à la rentrée . J'ai des longs cheveux bruns foncés et lisses, et des yeux bruns presque noirs . Je suis métisse comme toute ma famille . J'ai une bonne moyenne surtout en langues . Grace à mes origines hispaniques et américaines on a toujours parlé espagnol et anglais, en plus du français, à la maison . J'ai toujours été passionnée par la musique . J'adore chanter, ça me détend et m'aide à y voir plus clair quand mon esprit est embrumé .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà. Nul, je vous l'avais dit ? Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me motivera ! Je m'en vais de suite poster le nouveau chapitre !

Et n'oubliez pas : **Suivez, mettez en favori la fic', et laissez des reviews !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Airport

**Salut ! J'espère que le prologue vous a plu, même si je continue à dire qu'il était nul ! Voilà le chapitre 1, Airport. Encore un chapitre nul … Je vous laisse le lire de suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Ryan MURPHY et à la FOX.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Titre de l'histoire : Ce sera toujours eux, envers et contre tous.

Raiting : Sûrement du **T**.

Pairing : Jana (OC)/Sebastian S., Santana L./ Brittany Pierce. Et les New Directions !

Genre : Romance

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 1 : **_

Hier, j'ai appris, même si mes parents y réfléchissait depuis longtemps, que on retournait à Lima ! L'Ohio manquait à mon père et cela ne dérangeait pas ma mère alors ils ont cherché une maison, et tout cela dans mon dos ! Au début j'étais un peu en colère qu'ils m'aient caché ça ,mais, à chaque fois, l'excitation prenait le dessus . Et puis je suis tellement contente ! Je pourrai voir Santana tous les jours ! Même si on sera pas dans la même classe ça sera quand même super cool ! Je vais en Junior Year, ce qui est l'équivalent de la première en France et Santana sera en Senior Year (terminale) mais bon … De plus la France ne me manquera pas, mis à part 3 choses : - la première est : Émilie, la seule fille qui me tenait tête. Je l'ai alors prise sous mon aile et ait découvert quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil .Depuis c'est un peu … Ma meilleure amie, en dehors de Santana, et la seule. Non ne rêvez pas c'est pas parce que personne ne m'aime, enfin si, mais c'est à cause de moi, je suis méchante avec tout le monde. Je ne suis pas la cousine de Santana Lopez pour rien .

- La langue. J'adore le français. C'est vraiment une très belle langue.

- Ma maison me manquera énormément. Elle était magnifique. Très épuré et sobre. Elle était blanche avec les rebords des fenêtres et des baies vitrées noirs. Nous avion un magnifique jardin avec une piscine. Dès que Santana avait des vacances elle venait à la maison pour pouvoir profiter de nous, et de la piscine.

Actuellement je suis dans l'avion et je m'ennuie … Heureusement que j'ai mon iPod pour écouter de la musique. Soudain, l'hôtesse prit la parole nous annonçant que dans 10 minutes nous atterrirons dans Lima . Enfin, après 5 heures il est temps !

Quand nous sortons de l'avion je vois Santana . Je suis tellement contente que je lui saute dans les bras ! Bien entendu elle me rend mon étreinte et me demande comment je vais, ce à quoi je répondit par la positive .

POV Externe :

Mais ce que Jana ne savait pas, c'est que non loin de là, un jeune homme les observait. Et c'est ainsi que leur histoire se mêla, tandis que le jeune homme et la jeune femme rentrait dans leur nouvelle maison, après avoir déménager de Paris .

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Alors, avis ? Comment trouvez-vous le POV externe ? J'ai adoré écrire ces quelques lignes ! Et le reste, vous le trouvez comment ?**

**Surtout n'oubliez pas : ****Suivez**** l'histoire, laissez une ****Review****, et ajoutez aux ****favoris**** ! Je m'en vais publier la suite ! **


	3. Chapitre 2 : Petites Pensées

**Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui, donc j'en profite pour vous poster le chapitre ! Donc voilà, je vous laisse lire maintenant **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la FOX et à Ryan MURPHY.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Titre de l'histoire : Ce sera toujours eux, envers et contre tous.

Raiting : Sûrement du **T**.

Pairing : Jana (OC)/Sebastian S., Santana L./ Brittany Pierce. Et les New Directions !

Genre : Romance

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

Je me sens enfin chez moi à Lima ! Surtout que je vais habiter chez mon oncle et ma tante pendant les deux premières semaines, donc chez Santana ! Etant donné que mes parents utilisent la chambre d'amis je dormirais avec Santana ! Comme à chaque fois qu'on vient à Noël, en fait ! C'est tellement bien, on se raconte tout ce qui s'est passé dans notre vie depuis la dernière fois . Même si on s'envoie des messages et qu'on s'appelle ( avec Skype ) c'est mieux en se voyant vraiment. Et puis comme je la voie elle réussit un peu plus à me rassurer que habituellement . En ce moment tout le monde est content … Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils font pour ne pas stresser … Dans trois jours c'est la rentrée et eux ils ont hâte ! D'accord je rentre dans un nouveau lycée pour ma première ( décidemment je ne me fait pas aux années anglaises ! ) … pour ma Junior Year donc c'est pas les meilleures conditions ,mais j'aime pas stresser … Heureusement que mes parents m'ont toujours fait parler anglais à la maison sinon j'aurais été séparée de Santana . Elle me dit que McKinley est super et que je me ferais vite des amis, mais … je sais que les bâtiments sont bien j'y ai déjà été deux fois pour faire des surprises à Santana mais les étudiants ne sont pas comme en France, ils sont beaucoup plus discriminatoires que dans mon ancien collège. Là-bas il n'y a que deux catégories les losers qu'on appelle cas sociaux mais on avait des raisons de le faire, et puis les autres. Et c'est tout. Tandis ce qu'à Lima il y a :

- Les Cheerleaders et les joueurs de Football

Les joueurs des autres équipes

Les autres

Les homosexuels (les)

Et les membres du Glee Club

Et si on était gay et membre du Glee Club alors on était fini . Bonjour les sodas tous les jours ! Parce qu'à Lima on ne se contente pas d'insulter, non on insulte et on lance du soda en plus ! Même Santana se prend des sodas alors qu'elle est cheerleader juste parce qu'elle chante au Glee Club ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle y reste mais elle me dit qu'il vaut tous les sodas du monde et que c'était le seul endroit du lycée voir même de Lima où on t'acceptait, peu importe comment tu étais, du temps que tu savais chanter ! Elle me disait de m'y inscrire et de faire la même chose pour être cheerleader mais je n'ai pas envie de recevoir des sodas dès mon premier jour, alors même si j'ai envie de m'y inscrire je me retiens et pour le cheerleading je n'en ai pas envie d'essayer car même si j'adore danser si la Coach Sylvester est comme Santana la décrit alors … Demain, Santana et moi allons chercher notre matériel scolaire avec Brittany, la meilleure amie de Santana et je soupçonne un peu plus vu la manière dont Santana en parlait et les petites étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux . Je serais tellement heureuse pour Santana si elle était bien amoureuse de Brittany . Oui même si c'est une fille car chez nous on n'est pas homophobe . Heureusement ,moi, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse . Je n'en ai pas envie d'ailleurs ,ça ne fait que souffrir, je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens s'intéressent à l'amour. Mais bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit je suis comme ma cousine . Donc j'ai déjà eu des aventures . Beaucoup même .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bon voilà. Nul, encore une fois … Mais j'espère que vous trouverez le niveau d'écriture des prochains chapitres meilleur. **

**Alors n'oubliez pas : ****REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW ! **


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un Samedi en Ville

Aujourd'hui Santana, Brittany et moi allons chercher notre matériel scolaire . C'est aussi l'occasion pour moi de rencontrer Brittany . Nous nous rendons donc au magasin où elle est censée nous attendre . Je vois une jolie blonde au loin et je demande à Santana :

- Est-ce elle ?

-Oui. Répondit elle avec un grand sourire

Nous n'étions plus qu'à trois pas de Brittany quand celle-ci se mit à courir vers nous, pour ensuite nous entraîner ,toutes les deux, dans une étreinte . Elle a vraiment l'air gentille !

- Santana, Jana ! Nous dit-elle

- Brittany ! Comment vas –tu ? Lui demanda Santana

- Pourquoi j'irais mal Santana ? Je suis juste contrariée car Lord Tubbington a repris la pipe en plus des cigarettes que j'ai retrouvé sous mon lit ! Et toi comment tu vas ? Et toi Jana ?

- Bien Brittany ! Lui répondit Santana

- Moi aussi Brittany ! Je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer ! Santana me parle beaucoup de toi ! Lui dis-je

- C'est vrai ? Oh c'est gentil Sanny' ! On va acheter notre matériel et on va au LimaBean ? Nous demanda elle

- Ca me va ! Et toi Santana ? Dis je

- O.K. Répondit Santana

C'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin et achetâmes ce dont nous aurons besoin pour le lycée . Puis nous partîmes au LimaBean ,le café de Lima . J'y ait déjà été quelques fois avec Santana quand on allait se promener dans la ville et qu'on voulait se réchauffer . Nous voulions donc prendre trois jus de fruits . Malheureusement nous devions attendre derrière un garçon qui devait avoir notre âge, grand et mince, pourtant on pouvait voir à travers son fin T-Shirt des muscles . On voyait qu'il était beau alors que le garçon se tenait de dos . Bien évidemment je remarquais tout ça en continuant à parler avec Santana et Brittany . La commande du garçon étant vraiment longue, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Santana et moi n'étant pas vraiment patiente, nous commencions à nous énerver . Nous entendions sa voix s'élever . Visiblement il disputait le serveur à cause de la température d'un certain café glacé ou d'une autre boisson . Il avait l'air beau mais pas commode . Sa commande étant trop longue, je ne pus retenir une de mes gentilles remarques de sortir de ma bouche . Je lança donc :

- Hé, tu peux pas te dépêcher ,manche à balais, t'es pas le centre du monde !

Il se retourna alors et on put voir un magnifique visage, et sa bouche s'ouvrir en un sourire en coin .

- Il me semble avoir mal entendu . Mais j'ai fini ma commande donc vous pouvez y aller .

- Quelle gentillesse Dents de Cheval ! Fis-je ironiquement

Il me lança un dernier regard hautain, auquel je répondis par un sourire faussement innocent Santana, Brittany et moi purent enfin commander nos boissons et nous asseoir à une table ronde . J'appris des tonnes de choses sur Brittany et inversement . Je sais maintenant qu'elle a un chat, appelé Lord Tubbington qui fume, fait des paris en ligne, loue des chambres d'hôtels , … Je me demande si Brittany est saine d'esprit, mais du temps qu'elle est gentille et que Santana se sent bien avec elle, alors ce n'est pas grave . En plus Brittany est trop marrante ! Je suis heureuse que Santana et elle se soit trouvées !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît :) Le prochain chapitre deviendra enfin intéressant ! Dites moi tout ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, de l'arrivée de Brittany dans la fic', du garçon du café, si à votre avis il sera important dans l'histoire, si vous savez qui il est, tout ça quoi, ...

Bref, je pars publier le prochain chap' ! :) ❤❤❤


	5. Chapitre 4 : C'est la rentrée !

**Hello ! Alors vous allez bien ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, mais je suis en vacances donc je vais avoir un peu plus de temps ! :) C'est la rentrée pour nos personnages adorées, comment vous pensez que ca va se passer ? En tout cas ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, et on se rapproche de la longueur habituelle ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ca vous plaise ! :)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la FOX et à RYAN MURPHY !**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Aujourd'hui est le fatidique jour de la rentrée . Je stresse mais Santana m'a promis qu'elle et Brittany resteront avec moi et que seulement pendant les heures de cours on sera séparées. Donc ça me rassure . Je fais attention à bien m'habiller pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression dès le premier jour, alors que Santana avait enfilé son uniforme de cheerleader . Ma cousine et moi passions devant chez Brittany pour aller jusqu'au collège nous la fîmes donc monter dans la voiture. Dedans, elle me demanda :

- Alors tu stresses ?

- Santana m'a rassuré donc ça va mieux . Merci Brittany !

- De quoi ?

- De t'inquiéter pour elle, Brittany . Lui répondit tendrement Santana

- Ahhh … De rien . Dit Brittany avec un grand sourire, auquel je répondis, sans hésitation .

- Et voici juste devant vous le lycée McKinley, mesdemoiselles ! Nous dit Santana, quand elle s'aperçut que mon stress remontait à la surface elle reprit ,avec un petit sourire : Ne t'inquiète pas Jana, ça va bien se passer !

C'est sur ces paroles que nous nous engouffrâmes dans le lycée, alors que je remettais mon masque de garce, tout comme Santana. Bien évidemment je ne connaissais personne dans ma classe, mais Santana me dit que mon professeur d'espagnol , Mr. Schuester , était aussi celui du Glee Club . Je verrais alors comment il est. J'ai réfléchi sur le Glee Club, et Santana décrit les membres comme une famille. Puis j'aime chanter, j'adore vraiment alors … Peut être que ça vaut le coup de recevoir des sodas dans la tête. Mon premier cours de l'année est Maths. C'est donc dépitée que je me dirige vers la salle qu'on nous indique. Le professeur et le cours sont tellement ennuyeux que je sors mon portable . Le temps passe tout de suite plus vite en jouant à Temple Run. Au bout de d'une heure d'ennui sur deux, (la première heure servait à présenter nos cahiers, le programme et le professeur) la sonnerie retentit . Comme convenu, je retrouve Santana et Brittany à leur casier . Elles me demandent alors :

- Alors ton premier cours ?

- Nul ! Répondis je

- Nous aussi . Me dit Santana

- Après la pause, j'ai espagnol ça sera déjà mieux . Même si je parle espagnol couramment.

- Puis tu verras Mr. Schuester . Reprit Brittany

- Ouais . A plus les filles ! Dus-je avorter la conversation, car la sonnerie avait retenti, à nouveau .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je venais d'arriver devant la porte quand Mr. Schuester commençait à faire entrer les élèves dans la salle. Il était de taille moyenne, une corpulence un peu mince mais pas trop, des cheveux châtains bouclées qui semblaient avoir subi une permanente . Je remarquai qu'il portait un veston alors qu'il faisait chaud, étant donné qu'on était au mois de septembre . Il avait l'air gentil et bienveillant. Un bon homme. Dans la classe, il nous dit de nous installer où on veut, mais sans se bousculer . Je m'assis au premier rang juste devant son bureau. Je m'aperçus, avec joie, que personne n'était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je pouvais donc écouter tranquillement les paroles de Mr. Schuester . Il nous fit un court résumé sur la langue qu'était l'espagnol, et ses caractéristiques puis, nous donna une feuille d'exercices avec les bases de la langue que j'allais étudier cette année, même si je la connais déjà, qu'il nous donna comme devoir pour le lendemain. Il nous dit que pour les 5 dernières minutes nous avions la possibilité de présenter nos cahiers . Je fis mes exercices à la place et les finis quand la sonnerie retentit. Pendant le cours, j'avais remarqué ce n'était pas qu'une impression et que Mr. Schuester était vraiment gentil. Alors, à la sonnerie, je me dirigeai d'un pas assuré vers son bureau et lui claqua (presque littéralement ) ) la feuille d'exercices sur le papier qu'il était en train de corriger .

- Je les ai fini . Je pense que vous allez regarder notre feuille demain , alors je préfère vous la donner tout de suite . Lui dis-je sans sourire, avec mon ton morne habituel.

- Bien. Merci .Je vais les corriger tout de suite alors . Me répondit-il. Quelques minutes passèrent et il finit par m'annoncer : Aucune erreur. Bravo !

- Je n'ai aucun mérite . Les exercices étaient si faciles qu'un enfant de 10 ans les auraient réussi sans problèmes.

- Oui, je sais. Mais, leur niveau est très bas, alors, il faut s'adapter.

- Vous avez probablement raison. M. Shuester vous vous occupez du Glee Club, non ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien. Au revoir.

Et je partis pour rejoindre Santana et Brittany . Je les vis à la cafétéria, assises à une table ronde à laquelle il restait une chaise vide. Je leur demandai alors :

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui, on l'a gardé pour toi ! Me répondit Santana

- Merci ! Et vous aviez raison Mr. Schuester est vraiment gentil. Mais par contre, niveau espagnol, c'est pas top …

- Ca j'ai jamais dit le contraire, Jana . Répliqua Santana

- Ouais. Et vous, les filles, ça s'est passé comment votre rentrée ?

- C'était super ! Me dit Brittany .

- On est dans la même classe ! Continua Santana, le sourire aux lèvres

- C'est cool alors !

Nous continuâmes à manger, tout en échangeant quelques paroles. Puis l'heure de se quitter arriva, annoncer par la sonnerie. Je me rendis donc en Anglais. A l'interclasse je passa devant un tableau de liège et vis une fiche d'inscription pour le Glee Club. Et après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, inscris mon prénom dessus. Je n'avais pas honte de mon nom, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'accepte dans le Glee Club juste parce que j'avais un lien quelconque avec Santana. J'aurais donc ,demain, rendez-vous à 17h à l'auditorium. Il fallait maintenant que je prépare ma chanson. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais chanter. Je pourrais donc la répéter avec Santana cet après-midi, si elle était d'accord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nous avions désormais fini les cours, et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Santana. Je comptais lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée, quand elle me devança :

- Alors ? C'était bien ton premier jour au lycée de Lima ? Le mien, oui .

- Ouais, ça allait. Dis je me suis inscrite au Glee Club, et je dois préparer ma chanson, tu voudrais bien m'aider s'il te plait ?

- Tu t'es inscrite au Glee Club ?! C'est cool ! Et je t'aiderai, mais juste tu veux chanter quoi ?

- Since U Been Gone de Kelly Clarkson. Tu penses que c'est bien pour moi ou que c'est trop rock ?

- Ca, je ne sais pas, Jana je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter. Mais on se met au travail quand tu veux, en plus Papa et Maman ne sont pas là avant 21h .

- Ben… , si ça te dérange pas dès qu'on rentre pour qu'elle soit bien préparée.

-O.K, ça me va

-Merci Santana .

- C'est normal Jana. »

C'est sur ses mots que Santana éteigna le moteur de sa voiture, car nous étions arrivées chez nous. Nous préparions ma chanson depuis déjà 1 bonne heure, quand Santana m'annonça :

« - Parfait ! Tu la chantes magnifiquement bien, je savais pas que t'avais une aussi belle voix !

- Merci Santana ! J'espère que Mr. Shuester et le Glee Club penseront la même chose .

- Ouais, en attendant j'ai faim, moi ! Tu viens on va préparer à manger ?

- J'arrive, faut juste que je mette mon pyjama .

-O.K j'y vais déjà. Je fais des pates ?

- Tu peux pas faire un autre truc, on en a déjà mangé hier ?

- Miss Jana Diabla Lopez, je vous présente mes plus profondes excuses .

- Vos excuses sont acceptés Miss Santana Diabla Lopez !

- Si c'est ainsi, alors je m'en vais en cuisine préparer vos œufs !

- Merci, gente dame ! »

Oui, nos parents s'étaient mis d'accord pour nous donner le même second prénom. Je finis de mettre mon pyjama et rejoignit Santana. Je mis la table, et elle arriva avec la poêle contenant notre repas. Nous mangeâmes tout en discutant de sujets divers. Et nous partîmes nous coucher, après avoir regarder la télé une heure, car je devais être en forme pour mon audition .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors, vos avis ? Surpris que Jana s'inscrive au Glee Club, ou pas ? Le moment Jantana/Sana (oui, je viens d'inventer ces pairings et je sais pas le quel choisir ... HELP ME !) ? Le moment entre M. Shue et Jana ? Le choix de chanson ?

Dîtes moi tout ce que vous pensez ! Je pars publier, tout de suite :)


End file.
